The French Lady
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: Danger Mouse has a French lady friend named Fifi (according to CH); I decided to try my hand at this romance. It's a powerful story, but note the rating- there is mild sensuality (a deep romantic relationship) and deep angst (harsh emotions, depression).


****

The French Lady

I do not own any "Danger Mouse" characters that are already copyrighted to Cosgrove Hall.

Rated PG-13 for brief hinted sensuality.

According to Cosgrove Hall (more precisely, sources affiliated with Cosgrove Hall), Danger Mouse has a lady friend by the name Fifi, yet he rarely talks about her. Now, being a hopeless romantic, I thought I'd take CH's idea and expand it into a story. Keep in mind, though, that my original story line changed a few times, so it might be a bit confusing. Still, if you like romances, I think you'll like what you see.

QUICK NOTE!! I would like to thank KittyNakajimaX for her brilliant insight! She read this same story and requested I make a change to the story-line. Of course, it was a silly mistake (I don't watch spy movies too often), and I thought it was a good idea anyway, so I changed the story to fit her suggestion (and do a little extra proof-reading as well). Once again, thank you KittyNakajama!! =^-^=

Penfold stood at the far end of the parlor in the Mayfare pillar box, unmoving. He had been standing there for maybe an hour or so, but at this moment time didn't matter. The only thing concerning him was his friend, Danger Mouse.

Indeed, Danger Mouse did not appear to be himself. Since morning, he had been distant; his eyes wandered and his mind was elsewhere. His only words were always addressed to Penfold, though they were brief, sullen words. After walking around the pillar box for a while- pacing around the dark hallways, looking out the window, glancing at musty photographs hanging on the walls- he returned to the parlor, picked up an old worn booklet, and seated himself on the couch.

Strangely enough, DM had been acting like this for quite some time, and Penfold was beginning to worry. He never liked seeing him behave this way; it made him feel so nervous. Every time he approached, he was countered with something along the lines of, "Penfold, not now."

Though he knew what DM would say, Penfold quietly sauntered over, sitting next to him. He sat still for a moment; he studied his friend's sullen expression (not that he noticed).

Upon seeing the booklet, Penfold peered over DM's shoulder. He blinked in confusion as he read the first sentences...

__

"10/24- The Mark III seems to have malfunctioned- I've lost trail of Greenback, and I've crashed into a thicket of brush. Thorns from the woodland plants have left cuts and scars around my body, and I may have minor injury to my arm, but I'm fine otherwise. Still, I do hope Colonel K will be able to contact me..."

Suddenly, the book snapped shut. Penfold looked up to see the face of an obviously peeved Danger Mouse. "Penfold," he said, sounding as if he were about to reprimand.

Penfold grabbed the booklet, trying to pry it open. "Cor, Chief," he interrupted. "What's this? Looks like a pocket book... can I see it?"

Danger Mouse pulled the book away from his partner. "No, Penfold," he replied, gently pushing him aside. "I'd rather you didn't-"

"Please?" Penfold pleaded. "I promise I won't tell anyone! Please, DM?!"

Sighing, Danger Mouse returned to reading the booklet. Penfold was one of his true and faithful friends, but this was a matter he wasn't particularly willing to discuss. It was hard enough for him to think about it alone, but to reveal a most tender moment in his life to someone even as close as Penfold was too heart-wrenching for him to deal with.

Leaning his head forward, Danger Mouse closed his eyes, deep in thought. The events written in that booklet had taken place maybe a year or so before he even knew Penfold, but he remembered most of them just the same. New feelings abounded there- confusion, anguish, doubt, and lust. He hadn't felt most of them since he'd left. He had to leave, whether he wanted to or not... or whether she was ready to let go.

After contemplating these thoughts, Danger Mouse turned back to Penfold. "On second thought," he reasoned, "perhaps it's better that you know. I need an outlet for these emotions anyway."

Smiling, Penfold scooted over next to DM. "Thanks, Chief," he said.

Nodding, Danger Mouse opened the booklet once again. "Now, Penfold," he began, "I want you to promise me something- do not share this with anyone. I shouldn't have to explain that to you, right?"

Penfold nodded. "Of course, DM," he replied. "I like the stories you tell me."

With a heavy sigh, Danger Mouse turned back to the first entry. He could not recall exactly how many years it had been, but the burden of such secrets was too heavy for him to bear anymore. "Well, it all began while I was on a mission," he continued. "As the entry states, I had lost track of Greenback, and the Mark III was damaged, but other than a few injuries I was fine. I stayed with the Mark III to see if I could repair it or in case Colonel K contacted me, but I had no such luck..."

Danger Mouse sat on the hood of the Mark III, a tool box on one side and a first aid kit on the other. He looked at his special copy of the schematics as he rubbed medicinal alcohol on his wounds and wrapped them in bandages. The radar and other forms of communication were jammed and something seemed to be wrong with the engine, but the underside of the car was completely intertwined with forest brush. He tried many times to work past the vines, but every time he found the engine or an electrical circuit, more thorns pierced his skin.

A wrenching stomach pain interrupted DM's thoughts. He hadn't eaten anything since the previous day, and even this was beginning to affect his health. The wounds, though properly treated, were not healing well, and with the addition of a severe pain in his arm (possibly a torn ligament) nothing seemed to help. His throat was parched from thirst and his eyes sore from keeping awake to repair the Mark III. He'd never admit it, but he knew that this experience was slowly killing him.

Suddenly, the slow but steady beat of hooves caught DM's attention. He turned his head and saw two other mice- husband and wife apparently- leading a large bovine using the rope loosely tied around its neck. They seemed to be French (they conversed quite fluently in the language), but oddly enough they were dressed as peasants, their tattered clothes torn and stained. Just the same, they appeared to be very happy.

As the two mice and their cow disappeared down the dirt road, Danger Mouse thought of something- where there were people, there were towns; and where there were towns, there were communications! True, it wouldn't be as high-tech as the video phone, but even a pay phone would suffice at this point in time. At least he would be able to contact Colonel K!

Immediately, Danger Mouse stood and forced his way through the brush. Thorns and sharp rocks left painful wounds on his feet and ankles, but it hardly mattered to him; he would be back in civilization in no time!

When he finally reached the dirt road, DM found himself at a crossroads, literally. The road went in two opposite directions and neither of them showed much sign of a nearby town. However, he did remember which way that the French mice went, and he decided to follow their tracks; perhaps they were going into town that day. Besides, he had nothing else to rely on.

Not a moment too soon, another mouse sauntered down the same road in the opposite direction. He was a rather large fellow- both tall and wide- wearing tattered clothes that seemed to hang loosely off his body. He whistled a tune to himself as he led the two pack-mules behind him.

Danger Mouse thought nothing of his presence and continued onward. The other mouse, however, halted his mules and approached him. "Sir," he said, "what's become of you?"

Moving aside, DM glanced at the man. "Nothing short of a stroke of bad luck," he replied. "It's not as if you could help me."

Concerned, the other mouse followed. "Why are you going that way?" he asked. "The market won't be open for quite a while."

"I'm not going to buy anything," DM responded. "All I'm looking for is a telephone booth."

Stopping, the other mouse let out a boisterous guffaw. "A telephone booth? Out here?!" he repeated, a chuckle escaping him. "Sir, we haven't had any of that fancy high-tech nonsense around here since... well, ever!"

Confused, Danger Mouse halted and turned to face the other mouse. "No... no technology?" he inquired, cocking his eyebrows. "How do you survive?"

The other mouse brought his two mules forward. "We get by the old fashioned way," he answered. "We grow our own crops, raise our own livestock, and trade as often as we need to. We use francs every now and then, but only to trade with the fellows who come by freight train from the big cities."

Sighing, DM shook his head. Despite his casual attitude, this mouse peasant had been of some good use- at least he knew for sure that he was in France.

Turning away, Danger Mouse continued walking in the direction of the market. Perhaps this little town had limited technology, but wherever that freight train was headed, so was he.

Suddenly, the searing pain in DM's arm returned. He pulled his sore limb close to his body, hoping that the pain would soon leave him. He cringed; he wasn't sure that he could take much more of this, but he knew that medical care was only a train ride away.

A hand rested atop DM's shoulder, halting him once again. "You're hurt," said a familiar voice. "I have a farm not too far from here. You can rest there until you heal up."

Danger Mouse wanted to move, but the pain slowed him. "I'd rather not," he replied. "I have to get home as soon as I-"

"Nonsense," the peasant mouse argued, gently turning him towards the mules. "Come back with me- it may not be a hospital, but we'll take good care of you until you're well again. I'll even remove some of the wood from Jezebel's load so you have a place to sit until we get there."

Shaking his head, DM sighed. "I'll pass," he responded. "Once the train arrives-"

"The train left two days ago," the peasant mouse pointed out. "It won't be back for a few months, once the winter season's past."

Groaning, Danger Mouse covered his face with his hands. Not much could outclass this luck!

The peasant mouse finally managed to clear a space on one of the mules' backs. "You want to wait for the train, or take up my offer?" he hinted. "You'd be better off on our farm, but it's your choice."

Reluctantly, DM seated himself on the mule's back. Perhaps it was best to ease back and let his body do the mending. It was also unbelievable how a complete stranger was welcoming him into his house like family. It was odd, yet comforting.

Smiling, the peasant mouse thought it best to start a conversation. "Frances Raleigh," he introduced himself. "You?"

Feeling more at ease, Danger Mouse thought for a moment. He trusted this fellow, but it was best not to take chances. "…Daniel," he finally responded, twisting the truth ever so slightly. "Daniel Mouse."

The peasant mouse smiled. "Welcome to our valley, Daniel," he greeted once more. "Let me tell you a few things about this place. Trust me- you'll want to know this in the coming months…"

"Cor, Chief!" Penfold exclaimed. "You had me worried there for a second!"

Turning the page of the booklet, Danger Mouse sighed. "There's more to the story, Penfold," he reminded...

__

"10/25- I've found shelter in the home of a kind farmer named Frances Raleigh, at least until I've healed. It's a quaint little farm- small in size, well-kept, and the farmhouse is actually quite tidy. There's a large amount of livestock and fowl, and the crop fields are absolutely breath-taking. However, the farm has one beauty that I've been most captivated by..."

Perhaps an hour or so after they had met at the crossroads, Frances (or Raleigh, as he was often called) and Danger Mouse arrived at a small farm. The cattle and horses grazed in a nearby field. Chickens scurried back and forth across the yard, none of them entirely sure where they were going. There were only three shelters- a good-sized barn, a small farmhouse, and a mediocre chicken coop. 

Raleigh led the two mules inside the barn. The stable in itself was small, but there was an immense feed storage in the back.

Danger Mouse dismounted the mule as Raleigh unloaded the wood from her back. "I appreciate your concern for my health and well-being, Raleigh," he thanked, noticing the heavy loads of wood. "Need help with those?"

Chuckling, Raleigh laid the wood in a huge pile against the wall. "Not at all, friend," he responded, coming back for another few logs. "Go inside and rest for now- we'll talk later."

Sighing, DM turned and sauntered in the direction of the farmhouse. It was truly a humble abode- not run-down, yet not high-class either. Its very essence was welcoming, and this comforted him.

Once at the front door, Danger Mouse turned the knob and stepped inside. The parlor of the house was very spacious and well-kept; there were even a few chairs and a fireplace! However, the pleasant aroma of food drew him cautiously to another room.

Peering through the doorway, DM entered what appeared to be a kitchen. There was nothing special that caught his eye, apart from the wooden furniture. At one of the countertops was another mouse, perhaps a few years older than he was, humming a quiet tune and preparing food.

The other mouse stopped suddenly and turned her head. "Oh, who might you be?" she asked.

"It's alright, miss," Danger Mouse assured. "Frances Raleigh brought me here. Perhaps you know him?"

Shaking her head, the mouse turned back to her tasks. "I know him alright- he's my father!" she said with a laugh. "Please sit- I'll have breakfast ready shortly."

Sitting at the table, DM continued the conversation. "He mentioned having a few daughters," he brought up. "Which one are you?"

Turning towards the newcomer, the other mouse laid a tray of rolls on the table. "Mimi," she replied, seating herself next to him. "Now you- who are you, and why did my father bring you here?"

The agent took one of the rolls. "Daniel Mouse," he answered, continuing his clever charade. "I seemed to have gotten lost while traveling, and as you can see, my luck took a turn for the worse."

Mimi glanced at DM for a moment. "You do seem hurt," she observed. "Perhaps it is best you stay awhile, at least until you've healed."

"Ma'am, I'm afraid you don't understand," Danger Mouse pressed. "If I'm not back… home soon, who knows what-"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, two or three chickens running inside. A moment later, a younger mouse- perhaps 16- trotted inside, her clothes and hair covered in dirt. "Mimi," she barked, "someone HAS to HELP ME with the CHICKENS!"

Sighing, Mimi stood. "I helped you yesterday, and the day before," she pointed out. "Go find Fifi, or Raul if he isn't already busy."

Infuriated, the younger mouse grabbed her chickens and stormed outside, tracking mud as she went. As far as she was concerned, everyone was too lazy to help her with anything!

Rolling her eyes, Mimi sat back down. "Please forgive Bibi," she apologized. "She's a bit eccentric for her age. Still, she's very good at the work she does."

"What kind of work does she do?" DM inquired.

Laughing, Mimi shook her head. "Anything she can get her hands on," she admitted, standing again. "That reminds me- I'll need milk."

Pushing open the back door to the kitchen, Mimi stepped outside. "Fifi!" she called out. "Fifi! I need you for a minute!"

Once back inside, Mimi walked back over to the counter. "I'm sorry, Daniel," she said, "but I have to get breakfast ready. It's not easy with so many people and so little food to feed them all."

The back door opened, and a new maiden stepped inside. She too was a mouse, perhaps around DM's age. However, there seemed to be something about her.

Danger Mouse just stared at this mouse in awe. She alone stood out in his mind, and yet he couldn't speak. His heart beat rapidly beneath his chest as he quietly observed her.

Turning, the other mouse noticed DM. She blushed a little, surprised at his sudden appearance. Leaning against a nearby counter, she smiled shyly and twirled her finger in her hair.

Mimi walked over to the other mouse and took her hand, gently drawing her towards their guest. "Daniel, I'd like you to meet the middle sister," she began, gesturing towards the mouse. "This is Fifi."

Fifi stepped forward, raising her head a little. "Hello," she said shyly, blushing.

Standing, DM extended his hand for a greeting. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am," he assured, taking Fifi's hand gingerly. "Daniel Mouse- a traveler from a neighboring country. I do hope that you and I will come to know each other very well."

Flattered, Fifi smiled and giggled a little. "You are too kind, sir," she responded, gently withdrawing her hand.

Their eyes met once more. DM was absolutely captivated with her beauty, as Fifi was enamored with his charm. It was hard to deny what was really going on between them.

Unfortunately, Mimi had called her sister inside for a different reason. "Fifi," she interrupted, "I need some milk from the barn. Could you fetch me half a bucket?"

Startled for a moment, Fifi turned to her sister and nodded. "Of course," she agreed, heading for the door. "I'll be back shortly."

Mimi waited for her sister to leave before turning to DM. "Fifi seems to have taken a liking to you," she observed, raising an eyebrow. "What, might I ask, do you think of her?"

Danger Mouse sighed and let a smile cross his face. "She's quite endearing," he mentioned. "She seems kind, gentle, very shy..." He paused, quietly adding, "...and absolutely breath-taking."

"I thought so," Mimi chimed in, smiling. "You're smitten with Fifi, aren't you?"

Before DM could reply, the front door opened and two figures (one apparently Raleigh, and the other a tall skinny rat) strode inside. Both of them were quite dirty, but they removed their boots and coats at the door.

The rat stepped inside the kitchen, approaching Mimi. "Good morning, dear," he said, embracing her. "I see you're feeling well."

Smiling, Mimi gently pushed the rat aside and continued her work. "Of course I'm well, Raul," she replied, gesturing her hand towards Danger Mouse. "Have you met our new guest?"

Raul chuckled as he approached DM. "Well, look who we have here," he remarked, noticing DM's various injuries. "What happened? Were you trying to outrun a pack of wolves?"

"Leave him be, Raul," Raleigh advised, sitting down next to Danger Mouse. "The poor fellow's been through enough already."

Sighing, DM turned to Raleigh. "I'm fine, really," he assured, adding a smile.

Raleigh stood, and gestured Danger Mouse to do the same. "I see you have met my family," he said, pointing out each person as he went. "That there is my oldest daughter Mimi and her husband Raul. I have two other daughters-"

Suddenly, the back door burst open. Bibi, still covered from head to toe in dirt, trotted inside and stared her father straight in the eye. "I managed to get all the chores done," she reported, sneering, "Though I could have used the help."

Angered, Raleigh pointed to a nearby chair. "Sit down and wait for breakfast," he ordered, turning to DM. "I apologize. That is my youngest daughter Bibi- she's only 16, but she behaves like she's 36."

Mimi sighed in frustration. "Where's Fifi?" she questioned. "She should have been back with the milk by now."

"She's probably out in the pastures, picking flowers," Bibi spat. "I swear, she doesn't know the meaning of-"

At that moment, Fifi peered through the doorway and quietly stepped inside. She carried a bucket of milk in her hands, and she had weaved tiny flowers into her hair.

Raul looked at Mimi out of the corner of his eye. "For once, the brat was right," he remarked.

Smiling, Raleigh noticed the flowers in his daughter's hair. "Fifi, you look lovely, but what is the occasion?" he inquired.

Fifi gave the bucket of milk to Fifi and turned towards her father. "No occasion," she replied, then looking at Danger Mouse. "If you need anything, sir, please don't hesitate to ask me. I am only more than willing to assist you."

Honored, DM took Fifi's hand once more. "I appreciate your thoughts, miss," he responded, grinning at her. "You are a very kind woman."

There was no denying it now- Danger (pardon- _Daniel_) Mouse and Fifi Raleigh were in love...

Penfold blinked in confusion. Danger Mouse had never mentioned Fifi before; why was this the first time he was hearing about her?

Sighing, Danger Mouse turned to the next entry. He couldn't begin to explain to Penfold what happened on that small French farm years ago...

__

"11/1- I've been staying at the Raleigh farm for over a week now. My arm is beginning to heal, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to locate the Mark III. Truth be told, I hope I never find it- I've gotten used to this new culture already. Once I've fully recovered, the least I could do is work a few days (for their care and concern). Of course, whose to say there aren't ulterior motives here? ..."

Danger Mouse glanced out the parlor window, viewing the night sky. All week he had been quarantined to the house because of his injury, despite what he told Raleigh and his family. Honestly, he would have gladly helped them- especially with their harvest season in full swing- but every time he tried to help, he was pushed aside and told to go back to the farmhouse. It was as if he were a child, or the family dog!

Looking back towards the kitchen, DM sighed and continued writing in his booklet. All day, Raleigh and his family had been busy preparing for the coming end of the harvest season, and for their success thus far a feast was to be served for the occasion. It was, strangely enough, comforting to see them rejoicing in blessings (food, shelter, and prosperity) that he himself usually took for granted.

Soft footsteps approached Danger Mouse, and a feminine figure sat beside him. "Sir, are you feeling well?" Fifi asked.

"I'm fine, miss," DM replied with a small grin. "I do appreciate your concern, though."

Fifi smiled, though still worried. "Are you sure?" she pressed. "If there's anything you need- anything at all- please don't hesitate to ask."

Chuckling, Danger Mouse placed his booklet on one of the end tables. "Really, miss," he assured, glancing at her. "I'm fine."

There was silence, but no words were needed. The smiles on their faces and the glint in their eyes said more than mere words could comprehend.

A voice interrupted their romantic interlude. "Fifi, come to the table," Mimi requested, peering through the doorway, "and bring Daniel with you. There's an empty space next to your chair."

Though Fifi blushed in slight embarrassment, DM held out his hand, unaffected by Mimi's comment. "Shall we?" he inquired.

Grinning, Fifi accepted his gesture. "Such a gentleman," she complemented as they stood and walked to the kitchen together. "You must have very many lady friends where you come from."

Danger Mouse shook his head. "No, I live alone," he replied. "I've been so caught up in my pastimes, I've never thought about it before..." He glanced at Fifi and raised an eyebrow, adding "...until now."

Raleigh, already seated at the table, noticed how Dange- _Daniel_ Mouse and Fifi entered together. He could easily see Fifi's emotions in the way she behaved and carried herself, but Daniel had him very worried. There was a certain way he spoke to her- his eyes attentive, his stance confident, his words flowing smoothly. He trusted the boy's character, but it still frightened him to see his daughters near men of similar acts. Was it rightfully so, or was he being a bit too protective? He wasn't sure, but he knew that he needed to keep a close eye on the new fellow.

Soon, everyone was seated at the table, and dinner was served. Raleigh and Mimi often brought up conversations, although Bibi was too busy wolfing down her food to notice much of anything. Raul seemed suspiciously quiet as he watched DM and Fifi engage in heated discussions.

Finally, as the dishes were being cleared from the table, Raul spoke up. "So, Daniel, tell us a little more about yourself," he pressed. "You said you're a traveler from a nearby country. What's that like, hm?"

"It's a bit unorthodox, I'll admit," DM answered, somewhat surprised with the question, "but I do what I can-"

Raul quickly cut him off. "Fascinating," he commented. "Such a interesting occupation. Your wife must be very fond of you."

Chuckling, Danger Mouse shook his head. "No, no, I'm not married," he corrected. "I've never spent much time looking for a lady friend; my whims alone keeps me busy."

Upon hearing this, Raul leaned in closer to the new fellow. "Not married?" he questioned. "That surprises me. Surely, with your handsome looks and clever wit, you must have attracted the attention of many women, at least!"

It was clear to Danger Mouse that Raul was trying to coax something out of him. "If I have, then I certainly haven't noticed it," he informed. "Why do you ask?"

Though he did not answer verbally, Raul gave DM a cold hard stare. He didn't realize it then, but he'd come to understand why Raul acted as he did. He wasn't blood-related to the Raleighs (though he was Mimi's husband), but he nevertheless treated them as family- especially the three daughters, whom he protected like a hungry dog.

Danger Mouse decided to leave the conversation at that. If he backed down without a fight, he'd seem less like a fool, and the other family members would be none the wiser.

Fifi looked over to DM, a bright smile crossing her face. Most of the men who ran into Raul couldn't stand his "big brother" act, yet he was taking this as a mature adult. It seemed to impress Raleigh and Mimi (both of which could barely tolerate him), and it deeply impressed Fifi.

Noticing the agent's hand dangling at his side, Fifi decided to try a bold new approach. She reached for his hand and gently touched his palm.

A mild shock alerting him, Danger Mouse turned to see Fifi lightly touching his hand. Though surprised at first, he soon recognized her true intentions. He touched her palm and laced his fingers with hers, returning the gesture.

What happened next was mutual- their eyes met once more, accompanied by a warm vibrant sensation. Their characters were reflected in each other- her compassion with her beauty, and his strength in his charm. It pulled them closer than before...

Penfold curled up next to Danger Mouse on the couch, half asleep. He was barely paying attention, but he understood. By now, it made no difference whether he was awake or not, so long as his friend was able to vent his frustrations.

The strange thing was, however, that DM hardly seemed frustrated anymore. In fact, he seemed calm- perhaps even a bit happy. 

A smirk appearing on his face, Danger Mouse flipped a few pages in the booklet. "Time, events shifted," he continued. "Unbelievably, I was able to survive quite a few months with the Raleighs. I lost track of time and eventually stopped dating my entries. What I do know is that these last remaining few were written in early spring..."

__

"Life with Raleigh and his family seems to be faring well. I've learned to ignore Raul (and Bibi, to a lesser degree). My arm has healed for the most part, so I've decided to repay them by offering my services on their farm. Raleigh and Mimi are the best company I've had in ages, and Fifi... well, she has her own unique charm..."

"Lift with your legs, lad!" Raleigh advised. "Don't let your back do all the work!"

Although he struggled somewhat, Danger Mouse finally managed to hand Raleigh a heavy load of wood. "Good grief!" he breathed in exhaustion, peering at the donkey behind him. "I don't understand how that animal does it! How old did you say she was? Eighteen?!"

Raleigh laughed. "Yes, she's fairly old for a mule, but very persistent," he commented. "Would you believe that this same mare gave birth to two colts- _two colts!_- while on a long trip across the country?"

Danger Mouse sighed and rolled his eyes. I'm starting to think he's making this up, he thought to himself.

A feminine voice caught his attention. "Daniel," she chimed, poking her head around the corner. "Oh, there you are!"

Recognizing her sweet voice, DM smiled and approached her. "Fifi," he calmly addressed, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Fifi smiled back. "Oh, it's nothing really," she responded. "I just wanted to know where you were- in case you need anything."

Chuckling, Raleigh looked over to his daughter. "We're fine here, Fifi," he assured, "and you? Don't you already have work to do? Those cows aren't going to milk themselves."

Rolling her eyes, Fifi reluctantly began walking away. For a moment, she stopped and glanced at Danger Mouse, adding a slight shift in her hips as she continued on her way.

Shaking his head, Raleigh decided that he ought to get back to work as well. "Hand me another load, boy," he said.

DM stood still, apparently not hearing Raleigh. He was lost in his thoughts, watching Fifi leave as he smiled and leaned against the wall.

Raleigh turned and noticed the fellow's odd expression. He grinned, pridefully crossing his arms. "I see you have eyes for my daughter," he informed. "How much are you willing to pay?"

Shaken from his thoughts, Danger Mouse turned to Raleigh. "Payment?" he questioned.

Laughing, Raleigh went ahead and started finishing the work himself. "Dowry," he explained. "Surely you don't wish to marry my daughter without a dowry."

Eyes wide in shock, DM tried to get a grip on the words he'd heard. "Dowry? Marry?" he repeated.

Perplexed, Raleigh stopped and glanced at his guest. "You don't wish to have my daughter?" he thought aloud.

Though a bit hesitant, Danger Mouse knew exactly what he needed to say. "It's not that I don't _want_ to," he admitted. "The problem is... well, she... I can't-"

"You're religious, aren't you?" Raleigh interrupted, obviously mistaken. "Holy men- I understand. Some of my good friends are traveling monks; I know all about those special vows."

Danger Mouse chuckled, though somewhat unconvincing. "_I mean_," he tried again, "my occupation is a bit risky. I'd rather not have your daughter become a part of it."

Nodding, Raleigh picked up the next load. "So, you'd rather keep my daughter here, in a place miles away from the world you know, rather than wed and bed her in your own country, just to keep her safe?" he summarized with a smile. "You are truly honorable, Daniel Mouse. In fact, I'd be grateful to have you as my son-in-law."

As Raleigh turned and left him, DM sauntered towards an old wooden fence and leaned on the fence post. He sighed; one of these days, he had to go back. He couldn't just disappear without a trace. The world needed a hero, and he was that hero! It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to go back to being a secret agent... but he'd be leaving so much behind.

A soft hand touched DM's shoulder gingerly. "Daniel?" a feminine voice inquired. "Are you feeling well, sir?"

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Danger Mouse smiled. "Fifi," he said simply.

Contented, Fifi leaned on the fence post next to him. "You're happy here, aren't you?" she asked. "It doesn't look like you want to leave, anyway."

"I don't," Danger Mouse replied, with a heavy sigh, "but I'm afraid that I'll eventually have to move on."

Shocked, Fifi quickly grasped his hand. "You will?!" she repeated, panicked. "Please don't go! I don't want you to go! I-"

Acting on impulse, Danger Mouse pulled Fifi close. "Don't worry," he whispered, pecking her on the cheek. "Leave it to me."

Though still worried, Fifi embraced him and sighed happily. "I still don't want you to go," she remarked. "I'll miss you too much."

DM could only smile and nod. Fifi was always so good to him, so kind, so gentle. Perhaps she was a bit worrisome, but it showed that she cared about him... as he loved her...

__

"I knew there was a reason Raul never liked me. He always seemed so vengeful, as if I had done something to him in the past. Personally, I would rather take a stand to his caustic remarks than deal with them! Unfortunately, he's found out… and whether I want to, or have to, I'm afraid I have no choice…"

His eyes slowly opening, Danger Mouse rose from his bed. The light of the morning sun and the smell of Mimi's cooking immediately woke him up.

Mimi peered through the doorway. "Well, it's about time you got up," she said. "Breakfast is almost ready- you'd better hurry."

Before DM could reply, a tall figure came up next to him and touched his shoulder. "Daniel?" a voice inquired.

Peering out of the corner of his eye, Danger Mouse saw who it was. "Raul," he said with a sigh.

Raul grinned and gripped DM's shoulder. "Outside, Daniel," he advised. "I've found something you might be able to identify."

Neither of them said a word as they trekked outside. They approached a thicket of brush, where a plow-horse and three mules awaited as they grazed.

To say the least, Danger Mouse was somewhat confused. "I'm not sure if I understand this, Raul," he admitted.

A grim smile crossed Raul's face as he brushed away some of the plants. "I believe this is yours, _Daniel_," he remarked.

Unbelievably, it was DM's vehicle, the Mark III! It was still entangled with weeds, and though it didn't rust there was still a lot of water damage. Several small animals had made their homes in the cretches, and even a few larger animals had made their marks. It was in bad shape, but it was nothing that a few days of work and effort couldn't fix.

Though in shock, DM was determined to remain composed. "Well, what makes you think this vehicle is mine?" he questioned.

Sneering, Raul held up a small booklet. "I know everything, _Danger Mouse_," he snapped. "Now, I could care less that you _lied,_ _and_ _took advantage_ of us. In fact, I won't even ask for an explanation. All I need to know is what I've known all along- _I can't trust you_."

"Trust me?" Danger Mouse repeated. "Trust me with what? Your safety?"

A growl escaped from under Raul's breath, and he continued. "Not _my_ safety," he corrected. "It never was about _my_ safety! I'm merely watching over my family! I would die for my wife, Danger Mouse; I'd like to see what you could possibly do for Fifi!"

Angered, DM stepped forward. "Fifi?" he inquired. "What does she have to do with this?!"

Raul glared into the agent's eyes. "Everything!" he barked. "She's the _only_ reason you're still here! Don't you realize that you will draw attention- _and_ _danger_- to out homes if you don't leave?!"

Danger Mouse stopped, clearly outsmarted. He hadn't brought that into consideration, had he?

Snorting, Raul turned away. "Besides," he added, "Fifi deserves better. She needs a husband she can rely on- someone she can trust. I have deep respect for officials much like yourself, but in your occupation you must have come across many a femme fatale. Fifi can't handle that type of rejection; she gets too emotional too easily. If it weren't for the town policies, she'd probably drug herself just so she-"

Furious, DM acted on impulse and knocked Raul to the ground. His stance confidant and his muscles tense, he approached him. "That is quite enough, Raul," he said, glaring at him like a hawk. "You have crossed the line from being merely sarcastic to outright harsh. I will allow you to insult me, my occupation, my dignity- _all of that_- for so long. However, it is when you insult those I _truly, honestly_ care about that I _will_ get angry, and you do _not_ want to see me angry."

Still vexed, Raul quickly stood and brushed himself off. "Nothing but words to me," he lied, then pointing to the Mark III. "Now, fix that thing. I expect that you have it done in a week; otherwise, you _will_ be here for a while."

"How so?" Danger Mouse asked, though he wasn't entirely sure that he _wanted_ to hear his answer.

Turning away, Raul glanced at DM once more. "Should you fail to complete your task, I will resort to desperate measures," he threatened, clenching his fists. "In fact, I am not afraid to break just about every bone in your body, if I must."

As Raul walked away, Danger Mouse added one more concern. "Why?" he questioned.

Raul halted momentarily. "Motivation," he lied, spitting in another direction- though out of disrespect. "I'd work fast if I were you, Danger Mouse. The hours go by quicker than you realize, and the sooner you leave this place, the better." Adding a harsh step in his stride, he left the agent to his devices.

With a heavy sigh, Danger Mouse got on his hands and knees, beginning the long hard toil of repairing his car. What else could he do? Besides, the sooner the Mark III was fixed, the sooner he could go back where he belonged- in London, as a secret agent, protecting the world.

Biting his lip, DM continued working on the Mark III. No matter what he thought, he still felt guilty. He could simply not forget Fifi- that one person he had come to love so dearly. He knew he was doing the right thing... but then, why did it feel so wrong?

__

"I've spent perhaps a week or so repairing the Mark III. Most of the damages have been taken care of; in fact, I think I'll be able to leave by tomorrow morning. However, I'm still worried- Fifi seems quite concerned, and sadly I've had to turn her away. I want to show her somehow that I really do care, if only I knew how…"

Wiping his hands and forehead with a rag, Danger Mouse stepped back and viewed the Mark III. He had been working on it all night- only a few more dents and scratches to take care of. Though it certainly didn't look to be in good condition, it was at least enough to get him home the following morning.

Sighing, DM left the wooded area where he had been working. It was very late, and he needed his rest; besides, the Mark III was in good enough shape to get him back to London, where a more thorough repair job could be carried out. 

Opening the barn door, Danger Mouse sauntered inside and sat atop a soft pile of straw in the corner. He was a bit nervous as to sleeping in the same house as Raul, especially with the end of the week drawing near. Not only that, but he had figured that the less he saw of Fifi, the better he'd feel about leaving.

The agent's hand slipped and touched something. He turned and noticed a small plate of food. Attached was a note, which read:

__

Daniel Mouse-

We hope you have enjoyed your stay with us. Your company was most welcomed, and should you find another chance please visit us again. We will all miss you dearly.

Raleigh, Raul, Mimi, Fifi, and Bibi

Smiling, Danger Mouse folded the note and placed it in his pocket. Though he wasn't hungry, he set the plate of food aside for the moment. It was a kind gesture, and he would have missed breakfast anyway.

Leaning back against the wall, DM tilted his head upwards, staring off into space (though it was the rafters of the barn he was actually looking at). He closed his eyes, deep in thought. "I can't believe how long it's been," he mumbled. "So many days… I've been here for almost half a year. Still, it would be best that I leave-"

"No!!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Danger Mouse jumped in surprise, turning to see a new figure rush inside the barn. Gasping for breath in her own shock, she began to approach him.

Strangely enough, DM was still a little uneasy; he knew who it was. "Fifi?" he mouthed.

Of course, it was Fifi, and unfortunately she did not look well. She wore her shortcut, sleeveless cloth nightgown, suggesting that she had been bedridden. More obvious, her frame was much thinner (she hadn't eaten in days) and her hands trembled. Her hair was messed and her eyes were bloodshot, giving her a ghostly appearance. "Daniel," she answered.

Concerned, Danger Mouse rushed to her side. "Good grief," he muttered. "You look terrible."

Nodding, Fifi sat beside a pile of hay. "I'm fine, really," she lied, staring at him sadly. "I know that you plan to leave for your home soon, and I understand your concern… but please, do me one favor."

DM sighed in dismay. "I'm sorry, Fifi," he began, "but I can't stay. There are things I-"

"No, leave if you wish," Fifi replied, suddenly grasping his arm, "but take me with you!"

Now Danger Mouse was in even more shock. "What?" he questioned. "Fifi, I-"

Fifi stood and held his shoulders. "Take me with you," she repeated, the desperation in her voice rising. "I'll be good to you! Loyal, honest, fair- everything that a good wife should be! Please, Daniel: do with me what you wish, but take me with you!!"

In his shock, anger, and perhaps fear, DM shoved Fifi back into the hay. After a moment of recovery, he looked back at her. "No," he replied firmly. "Fifi, you are not coming with me. I take too many risks enough as is, and I'd rather you stay here, where I know you'll be safe."

Silent, Fifi stood and faced him. She stared at him, unmoving, hoping he would changed his mind. Nothing phased him, though, and in her disappointment she lowered her head and covered her eyes, weeping softly.

Sighing, Danger Mouse approached her. He opened his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. Perhaps he did have to leave, but right now he was needed here. He could wait a few more hours, right?

Giving in to the lingering weakness of hunger, Fifi's legs wobbled. DM noticed this and gently laid her body in the hay. He then sat down next to her and brought her close, whispering kind words to her as he gently stroked her hair. At this point in time, he realized that she needed him, even though he knew he couldn't be there. Perhaps these last few hours alone would brighten her outlook. Besides, it was making him feel better about leaving her behind.

Finally, Fifi stopped sobbing and laid still for a moment. She then looked at DM; despite the fact that her eyes were wet with tears, she was smiling. She still didn't want him to leave, but at least she knew that he cared about her. As long as she knew that, nothing else mattered.

Danger Mouse smiled back, bringing Fifi closer than he usually did. They stared at each other longingly, tightening their embrace. They fondled each other, playfully sharing tender affections, before the midnight hours... when the strength of their passions would truly be tested...

With a heavy sigh, DM closed the booklet and laid it at his side. He peered over at Penfold, now fast asleep. Truth be told, he was relieved to see him sleeping; there were yet other aspects of the story which he thought best not to share. He couldn't even write them in his booklet!

Closing his eyes, Danger Mouse thought back to the one event he dreaded most...

The bright light of the sun awoke DM as he yawned and sat up. He hardly slept at all, and even that night he was busy.

Feeling her body rub against his, Danger Mouse glanced at Fifi, peacefully asleep. He reminisced on the night before- new feelings emerged, words he'd never speak, things he wouldn't do. It wasn't him... and yet it was.

Suddenly, Fifi smiled and turned in her sleep. "Danger Mouse…" she mumbled, adding a passionate sigh.

DM cringed. In all he'd taught himself since he began his occupation, he had broken his most important rule- keeping the secret identity. He let his own code-name slip through his lips during the night. True, he probably wouldn't get in trouble for it; this _was_ a town in the middle of nowhere! Still, to know that he had given away a most precious secret should have been considered a disgrace.

A moment later, Danger Mouse peered back at Fifi. She was beautiful; he always thought so. Yet, he had also known how kind, warm, and gentle she was. She enjoyed every moment with him, as he did with her. Perhaps that made her seem all the more beautiful to him… or even so, maybe more than just his lady friend.

Shaken from his thoughts, DM turned and looked outside towards to wooded area, where the Mark III had been hidden. He knew he had to leave- it was the right thing to do. The world needed him, and it would have been selfish to think otherwise.

Standing, Danger Mouse stood and headed for the barn door. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the pretty young maid. His heart sank as he turned away and stepped outside. He knew what he had to do...

Opening his eyes, DM saw the booklet out of the corner of his eye. So many memories were contained in that booklet- some pleasant, but ultimately heart-breaking. A tragic testament of love, torn away by sacred duty. The thought often aggravated him, almost to the point of burning the booklet!

Danger Mouse eyed the small fireplace in the parlor. He remembered starting a fire perhaps hours ago; he couldn't recall the reason. He was too upset to remember much of anything.

Thoughts and memories swirling in his mind, DM buried his face in his hands. How awful were those memories! There was so much he regretted, so much he'd left undone... and her! The love he left behind! It was heart-wrenching, unbearable! Worst of all, there was nothing he could have done, nothing he could do to change things!

At that moment (thankfully), Penfold awoke, yawning and sitting up in his seat. "Danger Mouse," he addressed, "I'm sorry- I fell asleep right in the middle of your story. Could you start again?"

"No," Danger Mouse replied gravely, grabbing his booklet. No more would he be haunted by these memories; it was best for him to forget, once and for all! He stood by the fireplace and slowly held the booklet towards the flames.

In all this confusion, Penfold suddenly remembered something very important. "Oh, Danger Mouse!" he said. "I almost forgot- a letter came for you today. It looks like it's from France... but I can't read what town it's from."

Shocked, DM pulled the booklet away from the fire. Placing the booklet back on the couch, he rushed over to Penfold, holding a stained envelope. He opened the letter and quietly read to himself:

__

"Daniel Mouse-

"How are you doing? My family and I are well, for the most part.

"Raul and Mimi have their own small farm now. They are doing very well. They now have two boys- ages 2 years, and 6 months.

"Bibi has finally married. Her husband is a wealthy German landowner named Fritz; they hardly see each other, but they are very happy together.

"Father is getting old, but he doesn't seem to mind. He wants to give the farm to Bibi once he passes away. Still, he is surprisingly healthy for his age.

"And you? You must be doing well. I received this address from a mysterious visitor to our town, who said he knew you personally. He seemed like a very nice gentleman, though he never did give me his name.

"Do you still remember me? I hope so; I think of you very much. I really miss you.

"I have wonderful news- Raul and Fritz and lending me money to come visit you! It is enough for train and boat tickets, and a place to sleep for a few nights. I have your address with me, so I will know where to find you.

"I do hope that you will one day come and visit me soon. It would be good for you to get away from your work once in a while. We worry about you so much; you must come again after I visit.

"I will see you soon. Look for me.

"Fifi Raleigh..."

Danger Mouse smiled. It was wonderful to know that she was doing well. At least he knew what had changed since he'd left.

A new sound alerted Penfold. "There's someone at the door, DM," he reported.

"Answer it, Penfold," Danger Mouse instructed, re-reading the note. Perhaps there was hope yet- he recently received an updated tracking system in the Mark III. With patience and luck, he probably would find Fifi again.

Opening the door, Penfold looked up to see a cloaked figure. "Hello," he greeted with a smile.

The figure, drenched with water from the wet weather, stepped inside. "Daniel?" a feminine voice inquired.

Hearing the voice, DM turned around, immediately recognizing the figure. "Fifi?" he said.

The figure removed her cloak. Though she was a bit wet from the rain, it was indeed Fifi. She looked around, smiling. "So, it was not a dream," she remarked. "It really is true- you _are _Danger Mouse."

DM nodded in reply. He wasn't entirely sure whether he should have been honored or disgraced, but either way she knew the truth.

Fifi grinned, following DM into the parlor. "I see you are well," she commented. "Such a nice fellow at the door."

Laughing, Danger Mouse seated himself. "Yes, that's Penfold- a good friend of mine, and my assistant," he explained. "We met about a year after..." He stopped, obviously at a loss of words.

Understanding his silence, Fifi nodded. "They are harsh memories, I know," she agreed. "I am surrounded by living reminders every day."

The room was silent. They hadn't seen each other for quite some time. There was so much to be said, yet no way to say it.

Finally, Fifi spoke again. "More has changed than you may realize," she stated. "In fact, I... I insist we should marry."

To say the least, Danger Mouse was quite surprised. "Marriage?" he questioned. "Fifi, I can't have you stay here, and I can't go back with you."

"That is fine with me," Fifi answered. "I am able to manage myself without you near me, but there is another reason."

Danger Mouse was still unsure. "Love is an excellent reason, but marriage..." he said, sighing. "Fifi, marriage is a big responsibility, and I-"

Fifi took a small photograph out of her pocket and handed it to Danger Mouse, picking it up in interest. He stared at the picture for a moment, and looked back at Fifi. "Who is this?" he asked.

Smiling, Fifi laid her hand on DM's thigh. "He is yours," she replied.

A thought finally crossing his mind, Danger Mouse stared at Fifi in shock. He simply could not believe what he was hearing. "Fifi... I..." he stressed, then changing the subject. "Marriage is a fine idea. I'll see what I can do as far as preparations."

As Danger Mouse and Fifi walked into another room, Penfold stumbled back into the parlor. He noticed the photograph on the table and picked it up. It was a picture of a young mouse, perhaps 2 years old. He wore a light-colored shirt, pants perhaps a tad too long, a long-sleeved jacket, a small beret, and worn-out shoes.

Penfold smiled; it was a cute picture. He wondered who the lucky parents were.

At that moment, DM and Fifi walked back into the parlor. They talked for a short time before Fifi went to get her coat.

DM hugged Fifi. "Well, assuming that nothing else comes up, we'll further discuss this tomorrow," he offered. "Remember- it must be quick, but traditional."

Nodding, Fifi leaned forward and kissed him. "Yes, I hope so," she responded, opening the door. "Goodnight..." she paused, raising her eyebrows. "...Danger Mouse."

When at last Fifi had left, Penfold walked over to DM. "Um, Chief," he began, "could you tell me who-"

"Tomorrow, Penfold," Danger Mouse assured. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Penfold left the room without a word, though he was still intrigued...

Once he was sure Penfold was asleep, Danger Mouse walked back into the parlor. He spied the booklet, still laying on the couch, and carefully set it on a high shelf. He could care less if it started to gather dust; they were all old memories.

Sitting by the fireplace, DM sat back and enjoyed it's glow and warmth. For the first time in a long while, he could finally relax, instead of worrying over trivial matters.

Danger Mouse picked up the picture of the small child and looked again. Such an innocent, carefree child made him think. "All the more reason to marry her," he thought aloud, smiling as he leaned forward. "A son... a son… I have a son..."

THE END!! =^.^=

PS- Just a couple of items here. First, I apologize for the content; this story was TOO MUSHY, but I had to get it out of my system SOMEHOW!! I am a hopeless romantic!!

Also, I am not happy with what I implied (you know, how DM somehow had a child), so let me just say that I DO NOT APPROVE of premarital sex! It's physically and psychologically harmful to the two partners in question (I tried to hint that as well; re-read the few paragraphs after DM's thoughts of leaving Fifi). Email me at siabecherub@hotmail.com if you want to discuss this particular issue with me.

Other than that, please review! I would really appreciate your thoughts! PLEASE!!


End file.
